


Gosh It’s Cute

by Cutelittleliar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute little things, Deceit got bit, M/M, Paattons just CUTE, Roman is a little flirty, cat virgil, don’t blame him, fluffy fluff fluff, i scream as I make these, kitty instinct, logan smiles sometimes, virgil is a babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelittleliar/pseuds/Cutelittleliar
Summary: When I find myself awake late at night and prinxiety one-shot pop into my mind, and just about any sander sides one-shots. There not great but there cute and fluffy
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Roman and Virgil were arguing, as they did most of the time. This was a much stupider topic though. Which was better, Heathers the Musical or Mean Girls the Musical. Virgil was standing by mean girls and Roman knew that was only because of the aggressive ending and the fact that it held one of Virgil’s favorite, most emo character. Roman preferred Heathers, from its amazing sense of humor, to it’s catchy songs he thought it was better in every way.

Roman was slowly zoning out. His brain had somehow began focusing on how cute Virgil looked. He had just woken up, his hair was still a mess and he had yet to put on any eyeshadow. He had been having problems with this lately, he was finding himself staring at Virgil, when they watched movies, when they ate breakfast, even just as they sat to read his brain floated to how much he liked the idea of holding Virgil. Sometimes he would whisper things like “your so cute” and “how long have you been beautiful”. He had, on multiple occasions, almost been caught. Out of the blue his mouth would move, his brain would stop and sound just flowed out.

“Your cute in the morning” 

Virgil looked Roman in the eye, a feverish pink blush showed up brightly on his checks. For a few moments he stood there, just stuttering stupidly. An uncomfortable silence had just begun to settle into the area when Roman took a step forward and said something with much more confidence now that he knew he could fluster Virgil in such a way. “Virgil, my dear knight, it’s your turn to compliment me now”. A hand moved over to softly caress Virgil’s check. He became very stiff, and then melted into the gentle touch, for a second he felt strong enough to conquer his greatest fear. He leaned forward and kissed him on the check. It was soft, fast , and simple, but it meant so much to the both of them. Virgil quickly turned to walk away. “You are one special prince, see you tomorrow”. Virgil then winked at Roman and made his way to his room, progressively becoming more and more of a blushing mess as he pondered on what had happened back there.

Roman stood there still unmoving before a tiny squeak escaped his mouth. Virgil’s comeback had both surprised and thrilled Roman. His heart was beating fast, faster than he thought it could beat. He turned around and fell onto the sofa, screaming into a pillow with glee

Less than two minutes later Patton walked into the room. “You okay kiddo”. Roman raised his head, his face was still a vibrant pink. “Oh, you just now got hit with your crush”.


	2. Little kitty Virgil part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something mysterious happened overnight, Virgil developed cat traits. A pair of cat ears and a tail, but all cute and nice things have there downfall, On your first day being a cat , the instincts are quite hard to fight....

No one had yet to in counter Virgil this morning, no one knew of the twitching cat ears on his head. No one knew of his new found need to scratch everything.

Roman was first to find him, he was simply going to greet Virgil, say good morning, then maybe flirt. He knocked on Virgil’s door and waited, he didn’t hear any signs of anyone getting up so he called out “Virge, you awake”? Than Roman heard something he didn’t expect, a hiss, than a purr. He stood there dumbfounded before slowly opening the door. “You can summon cats-“

All Virgil saw was a bright red sash and a stuttering Roman. Virgil leaped up , claws first, and sank his newly sharp teeth into the sash.

Roman let out a large yelp. He stood up to watch Virgil shred his stash, he took a deep breath, turned around, and walked away. He was humming a Disney song, like his mind had blocked out what just happened 

Patton was next. He was walking into the kitchen to make breakfast as he did everyday, he liked to make sure his kiddos had the healthiest meal they could. He flipped on the lights to see Virgil sitting on the counter. The first thing he noticed was the waving, fluffy tail, attached to Virgil. His eyes them landed on his cute, cute ears. Patton let out a squeal and blinked rapidly to see if it was true. “You so adorable”!

Virgil wasn’t paying attention, there was a glass of water on the counter (you know where this is going) he nudged it, slowly, carefully. He saw Patton’s face, amazed then so shocked, as the glass on water hit the floor. Virgil then ran away, giggling.

Logan was, very upset. He was sitting at the kitchen table. For some reason Patton hadn’t made breakfast and Roman wouldn’t stop humming, he would sometimes just whisper cat or stormcloud. Logan paid no attention, he was working on detailed plans for this week. He should have paid more attention. Virgil snuck into the room, no one saw him coming. 

Virgil saw paper, paper that should be on the floor, or shredded in his claws. A tablet that he would button mash. He leaned back and leaped, grabbing hand fulls of paper, mashing down on the keyboard, and than speeding away.

Logan was left confused and angry, all his work had gone to waste, but there was a new mystery to be broken down. He would find out what was going on, and maybe murder Virgil on the way

Deceit got the worst of it. Virgil’s human nature is what continued to hold him back from attacking him. That human nature was gone, he could do whatever he wanted and blame it on “cat magic” tomorrow.

Deceit just wanted to sit down, a pile of blankets were covering something. He approached the spot and heard loud, aggressive hissing. Deceit could not run before his fate was sealed. Virgil turned around, threw himself at Deceit, and bit him. His canniness dug into his skin, and than as fast as he had gotten there, he was gone. Deceit shook his head. “I’ve been waiting for this to happen”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like this one?


	3. Little kitty Virgil part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has made his cat features apparent to everyone, how exactly will they solve this problem.

The sides sat across from each other, staring. Each of them seemed to be asking the same question. What hell is happening? 

Logan’s eyes showed only a new type of rage. He seemed both furious in every way, yet also intrigued in there current query. They had to figure out the answer to Virgil current state and why he was like this. Who knows if he’ll be able to do that before snapping his neck

Patton’s eyes showed conflict. On one hand his dark emo son was, in every way, adorable. On the other hand, he had shattered a glass and made a mess and on one level was they okay. Who knows how Patton with react when Virgil calms down

Deceit’s eyes flared with ideas of revenge. He knew this would, one day, happen. Whether it was when Virgil was drunk or completely sober, he knew it would happen. He hadn’t, however, expected it to be done with the sharpest teeth know to man. Who knows what kind of evil plan was running around in his head

Roman’s eyes showed nothing but the fact that he was lost in thought. The events of this morning, that his mind had been blocking out, were just now catching up to him. His face shifted from sadness as his favorite sash was shredded, to a look of flustered awe as his stormcloud had somehow became even more charming.

Remus was pouting, he hadn’t had a run in with this “cat Virgil” but he had a run in with Deceit. He had made a simple request, he wanted to lick the blood off his arm. Why was that so hard to grasp? A simple, non weird, request. Lord knows what was going through Remus’s mind.

Logan looked up at each of them before firmly stating. “We need a plan of action”. They all nodded, beside Roman, whom was lost in thought. This was a perfect moment for Logan to make a comment. “Take your time”. Roman seemed to be snapped out of his trace. “I know, I understand it’s hard doing something for the first time, you just need practice”.

For a moment Roman was left speechless. He didn’t know how to reply. Then he remembered, his stormcloud was the master of insults. He had said if you don’t got nothing mean to say, complement them, it’ll confuse everyone around you. So that what he did. “Thank you for the words of advise, you would know more about this subject then anyone”.

Logan froze and seemed to power down. After a few seconds of silence Deceit and Remus began laughing hard enough to shake everyone to the very core. Patton should’ve yelled at Roman for being mean but there was no way, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

After a few moments of Logan and Patton being broken, Logan cleared his throat. “So as I was saying, I think I know what’s wrong”.

That got all there attention, even daydreaming Patton. “Seeing as he has developed cat like traits his bran might have also evolved slightly, giving him different and brand new urges. The only way for him to get better is to calm his nerves so he can get him urges under control”.

They all nodded slowly as each one began breaking down each word, figuring out what it meant.

Deceit was the first one to speak up. “Who gonna do that”.

“Not you that’s for sure”. Roman hummed. “And why’s that Mr. Prince”.

Roman let out a little bit of an evil giggle, no one noticed. “He’ll kill you, I promise he’ll kill you”. He mumbled 

Logan nodded softly. “Roman is not wrong, he seems very, hostile right now”.

“I do believe that means Remus is out to. That leaves Patton and Roman”. Patton quickly raised his hand. “Can I plea-“

“I don’t think so dearest”. Patton was now clearly pouting. “But Logie, he’s so cute”.  
Logan shock his head. “I would hate for you to get hurt, so your out”.

Roman scoffed in a dramatic sense. “You don’t care for my safety Empollón de microsoft“.

Logan stared at him, blinking rapidly. “You still know Spanish”?

“I never forgot Mr.Bookworm”. Logan rolled his eyes

“Once again, as I was saying. I don’t think your “stormcloud” would attack you. Your our best bet”.

Roman stood up. “I don’t want my eyes scratched out”.

Deceit and Remus carried him, Logan pushed him into the kitchen and he was face to face with a hissing Virgil.

“Hey Stormcloud, wanna wake up from your trance”. That did the trick, Virgil shook his head and threw his arms around Roman. “What happened princey”. Virgil asked in a soft, whimpering tone.

“You just went a little kitty crazy”. Roman giggled at his own joke before gesturing to his ears and tail. “Oh Lord, what happened”. Virgil’s eyes were wide and frightened. “I think your cat traits finally had to go somewhere”. 

“.... Did I do something”?

Roman looked away. “..... Well, you bit Deceit”. 

All of a sudden Virgil looked very proud of himself. “I know”.

“I thought you didn’t know what you were doing”.

“I knew I was biting Deceit, I’ve wanted to do that for so long”.

For the next ten minutes Virgil rambled about how it felt to bit Deceit, stopping to purr as Roman was playing with his ear.

“I’m kinda sad I didn’t break bone-“

“Sorry to interrupt you kitten but I believe Patton might be dying as he waits to see you”. Virgil rolled his eyes. Words were flowing out of him. He was calm and relaxed, leaning back on Roman. He didn’t want this perfect moment to end. “You’ll have to force me”.

Roman raised his eyebrows, in one swift movement he had picked up Virgil. Virgil’s face flushed and he hid in is sweater sleeve. His tail was lashing and harshly hitting against Roman’s let. “Calm down stormcloud, only person you should be afraid of is Deceit. Oh and maybe Logan.

With that , they walked out of the kitchen and into a room with a screaming Patton. “Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty”. He kept chanting.

Roman put Virgil down and watched Patton squeal, Logan ask too many question, Deceit yell at him, and Remus made a single dirty joke and Patton almost hit him for. That was after the ten minutes it took him the get it.

Today would be okay, tomorrow would be okay, They would continue to discover more and more about Virgil’s Kitty traits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing cute little things like this warms my heart. Also insults for nerds is now in my search history ;/
> 
> I’m still gonna make more of these


	4. Vampire Roman au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen when you least expect it  
> If Virgil cat be a cat Roman can be a Vampire

Virgil never meant to snoop. Roman began acting a bit weird. His skin was getting paler by the second, he didn’t watch the sunrise anymore, there were moments that he seemed to hear things before them or move quite fast.

He had to find out what was going on. 

At first Roman thought that Virgil was just being clingy, which isn’t great for his current situation, but it was cute. Then he started asking to many questions and Roman began trying his best to be even more secretive.

It was to early for Roman to be awake but his stomach throbbed for his current need for food. He would have to hold in off as he could hear Patton doing late night dishes

He could either sneak out of the window and go night hunting, or, suffer in silence 

Roman felt like throwing up his stomach. Waves of furious pain rolled across his body every second. His mind was thumping and his breathing was much to heavy to be safe. He had to go out, he had to hunt

Hunting for Roman was sickening. He hated the soothing feeling that surged through his body as the metallic liquid slipped down his throat. Roman has gotten much better at getting just the right amount of blood. He would never kill a person, he would take a third of the persons blood, then the slightest bit more. The rush of blood leaving there head would leave then with a tiny bit of memory loss. No memory of his jumping on them, no nightmares, and no killing.

He took blood from at least two people by the end of the night. Roman slipped back into the home and began running through his routine. Clean his face and teeth, change and wash clothes, stay out of the way of others.

It took two more weeks for anyone to notice.

It was Logan who figured it out. He was the lightest sleeper, he heard the creaks around the house once a week. He had began searching the house only to find traces of blood in the bathroom. He had a few theories from the start, maybe he had a gum problem, or a blood problem. Both things were quickly proven otherwise, vampire took weeks to get to. Logan only believed in the facts and there were no supporting facts for mythology 

Besides the facts littering his own home. The scars on Roman’s lip became more and more apparent. He still need hard proof. So one day as he listened to Roman slip out of the window he carefully slipped out of his room. 

Logan was right, the signs were so clear. 

Logan sat on the floor for hours, waiting for Roman to return, so that he may confront him. 

The window clicked, Logan stood up before dusting off his clothes.

Roman slipped in, unaware of his friend behind him. It wasn’t until he locked his window and turned around that he noticed Logan. Roman went stiff, his breathing got faster as he stared Logan in the eye

“So, your a vampire”. 

Roman didn’t know how to react. Logan was dead serious. How he figured that out Roman had no idea. 

He nodded very slightly before beginning to walk forward. 

“I would prefer if you just sat down, right there. No need to be mean but I have no means to trust you yet”.

At this Roman cringed, he never wanted anyone to feel unsafe around him, he never wanted any of this. “I’m a vampire, a real vampire”. Logan nodded,proudly for his hypothesis had been proven correct.

“May I ask some questions”. 

Roman quickly nodded

“When”? “Two months ago”.  
“Where”? “Outside of my work building”.  
“How”? “Raging vampire, I got turned cause I was in the way”.

Logan pulled out a notepad, an actual notebook. “What do you eat”

“Blood, duh”. Roman mumbled, trying to lighten the mood just a little, he hated tense situations. “I have to hunt at least once a week, using my fangs I take just a little blood from a few people, never ever kill, to help me survive”.

Logan began writing at an unholy pace. He was still taking it in, the harsh truth, vampires are real. “Okay, I’ve done my fair share of research but I would like to know, do you have any powers”.

“Just basic things like, advanced speed, sight, strength, and hearing”.

“Okay”

And that how Logan found out

Of course, Virgil was next, he had known something was wrong for at least a month now. His anxiety for Princey was steadily getting worse. The weird glances he shared with Logan finally made for a single sleepless night, the night he learned. 

He left his room to snuggle with Roman. There was no way he would ever get any sleep so he had to be with someone he loved. He never expected an empty room along with a Logan, happily reading his book

Logan had begun waiting up for Roman. Since he was the only one smart enough to figure out his secret he would have to make sure Roman came back every hunt. There was no way Logan could deal with an emotional Virgil nor a crying Patton.

Logan looked up from his book, pushing up his glasses. He had already come to the conclusion that Virgil would figure something out eventually. “So, how much do you know”?

The next twenty minutes was Logan carefully explaining what Roman’s ‘problem’ was. Halfway through Virgil got up, snatched Roman’s blanket, and cuddled up on the floor. Virgil was always one with a talent for hiding his expressions, he was ti shocked and to confused to hide them this time. He looked scared and distressed, and most of all disappointed. Why hadn’t he noticed earlier, he could have helped him.

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes. Virgil was hiding tears, Logan was ignoring those tears. He wasn’t great with emotions, he cared he just had no idea what to do.

The soft click of the window chimed in the back of his mind. A flood of relief ran through him, Roman knew how to deal with sadness much better than Logan will ever.

Roman looked over at Logan, only to notice that he was looking at something. There was a pile of blankets of the floor, in the pile was a broken looking Virgil. He looked so devastated. Roman fell to his knees, sitting right in front of the window like he had done when Logan found up. He didn’t know if Virgil would ever want to be near a monster like him.

He let out a loud yelp as the blanket mass launched himself at him. Virgil began crying, softly at first but it began moving into more of a sob. Roman watched as Logan slipped out of the room, clearly uncomfortable.

A few minutes went by as Virgil cried, Roman fiddled with his cute purple hair tips. “You okay stormcloud”?

“Y-yeah, I’m okay”. Virgil whispered, giggling softly. He was happy just to be in his arms. His anxiety always melted away when he sat, curled up on Roman.

“Do you still love me”? Roman asked, looking up at Virgil. His own eyes were full of tears waiting to fall. 

Virgil noticed the sharp teeth poking out of his mouth. He noticed the deadly paleness that was added to his face. Roman was the most adorable vampire. “Of course Vampie”. And to make a point he gave him a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

“Now how do we tell Patton”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any writing suggestions, I’ve got to much free time


	5. Separation Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil leave for a weekend on a business trip. Very, Very quickly Roman and Patton break down

Hidden deep within a pile of blankets and pillows was two crying children. They were most definitely children.

Roman ran down the stairs, zooming around the kitchen to grab Patton. “Come with me Patton”. Roman cheered in his most princely tone. “Calm down a bit kiddo”. Patton called out as he was gently thrown onto the couch.

“We shall watch a Disney film to raise our spirits”. Roman declared

Roman was the first to start crying, in harsh, ugly sobs. Halfway through the movie he began thinking about the way he and Virgil watched movies. Virgil would come out of his room, seeking attention and Roman was always thrilled to provide. Roman would put tiny braids is Virgil’s hair and giggle as Virgil’s tried to rip them out. Virgil would curl up in Roman’s lap and nip pick every dark theme within the movie. In seconds Roman had found himself cuddling a teddy bear.

Patton cried later on in the movie. He began thinking of the way Logan would lean over and clean Patton’s glasses for him. The way Logan melted into his touch. Logan kept up mask, never letting anyone see into his heart. At the end of the day, when he crashed into Patton’s lap, the mask fell. Logan would look at him with wise and loving eyes. Patton’s heart would scream out and he would lean over to press a kiss on the tip of his boyfriends nose. Then he would giggle softly as Logan flushed a strawberry pick. Patton was hugging Roman’s teddy bear.

Roman looked at Patton. “We’re clingy messes”. Patton sniffles and nodded.

Two drinks later and they were sobbing and singing loudly. Roman’s face was covered in running mascara and smudged eyeliner. His hair was covered with tiny braids Patton had put in will crying about how cute Logan was. Patton had a beautiful face of pastel blue makeup that Roman had put on while talking about how all of Virgil’s little twitches were so much like a cats. They now found themselves watching Frozen 2 and loudly singing ‘Lost In The Woods’. They also had found themselves ballroom dancing, a mess of pillows and blankets thrown across the floor. “Kiddo, will we survive the great loss of a boyfriend”. Patton asked, small tears still falling down his face.

That’s when there heard the click of the door being unlocked. Roman and Patton ran at the door, they were slightly tipsy and deeply touch starved.

Roman let out the loudest whine possible when he saw his brother standing in front of him instead of his stormcloud. “Man, you guys are worse than I thought”. Remus said, staring blankly at the both of them. Roman rolled his eyes slightly and Patton walked away then threw himself onto the sofa. “I gotta sober you both up before the police get here”. Roman’s eyes began to open wider. “Someone called the police”. Remus chuckled softly, a large smirk growing on his face. “Don’t worry we can fix this problem before the police found out who started the fire”. Remus did not let Roman reply. He instead pulled him away and tossed him onto Patton.

“You guys are hot messes, take a deep breath and kiss the fucking walls if you have to. I wouldn’t want to good brother getting arrested”. Patton giggle softly. “That’s garbage Mr.Trash Man. I doubt Roman will get in trouble”. Remus glared at the wall behind them before leaning back. “I have two minutes to talk to you guys before the popo can track me. Your dreams of soft sex end now. Get over it you babies”. Roman and Patton sat silent as Remus slipped out of the door.

Roman was now cuddling with Virgil’s giant bat stuffie. Patton was putting on Logan’s ties. Another click was heard and they both ran over to the door once more. Patton tackles Logan as soon as he saw him. He began leaving little kisses along his face. “I missed you”!!

Roman just grabbed Virgil’s hand, he didn’t wanna overwhelm his shy stormcloud. “I missed you more than el sol echa de menos la luna“. Virgil blushes. He knew just enough Spanish the get the compliment and burried his face into Roman’s chest. 

Virgil looked up at Roman’s running makeup. “What the fuck were you guys doing”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write
> 
> el sol echa de menos la luna = the sun misses the moon


	6. Hanahaaki Au part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s feelings turn into the purple petals that poor from his throat 
> 
> Virgil’s feelings turn into long rose vines that clime out of his lungs

Roman say on his bed, a blanket wond tightly around him. In his hands was a handful of Morning Glorys. Little petals floated around him, mocking him. Feeling were burried deep within his lungs, and they were sprouting at a fast rate.

“I’ll need another vase.....”

Roman never threw away any of his flowers. They were that same color of Virgil’s brilliant eyes. The eyes he had spent all of today staring at. After forty minutes of harsh convincing Virgil had let Roman do his eyeliner, and man, it was kick-ass. 

He had sat next to Virgil, he had stared at his eyes. His eyes that sparkled and radiated joy or even sadness that Roman would try hard to fix. Beyond all that, there was Virgil’s personality. His snarky yet sweet attitude could melt Roman’s heart. 

There was nothing he could do the undo this heartwarming spell Charlie Friwn had on him. With every new thought more petals were coughed out. He found himself singing, softly, every exhale allowed more little pieces of flowers to fly out his window, and flow beautifully in the wind.

Virgil had himself curled up around a stuffed cat Roman had given him. The rest of him bed were covered in Hybrid Tea Roses, red and white. Roman had talked and talked about how wonderful and spectacular the Roses were, thornless and extravagant.

Roman’s cute face, the way be got so triggered when anyone insulted him. The soft kindness he offered to Virgil. 

His throat closed for a second than opened once more as rose petals, slightly stained with blood fell around him. They a mark of his cowardice.

Maybe..... before they both fell ill to a fate they could stop, they would confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not sad and very exciting


	7. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted them in dresses

Roman slipped on his tall platformed heeled boots. It was Friday, as in Friday tea parties with Remy.

Roman and Remy butted heads on a daily. They were both over dramatic devas with little to no common sense.

Long ago they had decided to make a simple agreement. On Fridays they would put on there most dramatic outfit, which in most cases happened to be a dress, and have a simple tea party. They discussed drama and gay things for about three hours.

Today was the first Friday of the month which meant it was bring-a-date to the tea party day. It was the first time Virgil would see Roman in his tea party dress. It also was, after two months of convincing him, the first time he would see Virgil in a dress.

Roman’s was definitely more dramatic. The bottom of his dress was a dark purple, it faded as it went up, as a sunset did. There were ruffles upon ruffles, going from purple to a light and fascinating pink. Both sleeves had shoulder pad, giving it a bit of shape. Sitting on his head was a gold crown with little red jewels.

His platformed boots were a darker purple, it was perfect for his outfit. 

Once he was finally fished he felt.... beautiful. He had always liked getting dressed up and now he had the trill of going to see his boyfriend.

His dress was much simpler, comfortable for Virgil. Less ruffles, less shape but it was still stunning. It was a beautiful galaxy array, he should know, he sewed both of them.

“Stormcloud, we’re gonna be late”. The only rely Roman got was a few grunts and a nervous clear of a throat.

“Come now, it can’t be that bad”.

“Lair, it’s horrible”. Virgil hissed as Roman could faintly hear the clicking of the others heel.

“I’m all dressed up, it’ll be a reveal for both of us”.

After one more heavy sigh, Virgil slowly opened the door, peaking out at Roman. Roman then spun around, simple to show off.

“That is very extra princey”. Virgil huffed as he stepped out, the dress fit his perfectly, but over everything, the headpiece was his favorite part. A simple headband with little stars lining it.

“Simply stunning dear”. Roman purred, fixing his crown before grabbing Virgil’s hand. 

“Remy is waiting”. He said in a sing-song voice as he pulled Virgil along. Virgil of course tripped a bit, he was less than used to wearing heels but he tried his best to keep up.

Roman looked beautiful, that was a point he couldn’t ignore. The puffy dress highlighted every part of Roman that needed to be highlighted.

They both were stunning, and ready for a tea party.

“Hey Logan do you know what they’re doing, I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them in a dress”.

“Patton I don’t say this often, but I have no fucking clue”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is dying from the new episode so this was short, sweet.
> 
> And healing to my Roman stanning brain

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests for me to write!


End file.
